come back home
by tragicomedy
Summary: Answer to the LJ Fifty Themes, One Sentence Each Challenge with the great couple Ed and Winry!
1. you complete me

**A/N:** Like, OMG! I've started writing again! But this was just something I saw that I thought would be fun to do… so I'm doing it! This is the Fifty Themes, One Sentence Challenge:

(community . livejournal . com / 1 sentence / - just get rid of all the spaces)

I'm doing it with Ed/Winry (I'm not officially in it since I don't have an LJ, but last time I checked, no one else was doing this pairing anyway). There's five sets, so this'll be five chapters, this is the first set. I hope people enjoy it, it was fun to write anyway – a wonderful form of procrastination!

There's some mild sexual themes in here, like, a couple of the sentences, but if you're really sensitive and everything, I guess you shouldn't read. For everyone else: ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** FMA is not mine, and neither is Ed, unfortunately… . 

_**Fifty Themes, One Sentence Each! – Alpha Set**_

**01 Comfort**

She knew he hated it when she cried, but she was always grateful for the hug of comfort he offered to her freely.

**02 Kiss**

Their second kiss was urgent and tender, an outpouring of emotions kept hidden since their first kiss, young and filled with cooties.

**03 Soft**

Ed choked on his drink when Al asked slyly, "Were her lips soft, nii-san?"

**04 Pain**

When he saw her cry, or heard her behind the closed door of her room, it hurt him in the heart, much more than a wrench in the head ever would.

**05 Potatoes**

"Ed, just peel them!" Winry hollered, beaning him with potatoes meant for the stew he loved so much.

**06 Rain**

She never dreamed him to be as romantic as he was at this very moment, spinning her 'til she was dizzy during their dance in the rain.

**07 Chocolate**

"You know," she whispered seductively, "I've heard chocolate is a great aphrodisiac…"

**08 Happiness**

He never realised that people had already noticed that he was always happiest when she came to visit.

**09 Telephone**

She waited for him to call, not for an automail fix, rather to say he was coming home for good.

**10 Ears**

Her voice hurt his ears sometimes, like when she screamed at him for breaking his automail, or when she sobbed uncontrollably.

**11 Name**

He never got sick of her moaning his name in the throes of passion, especially when the moans rose in volume and urgency.

**12 Sensual**

When she heard some people whisper that the Full Metal Alchemist was as cold and hard as his second name, she smiled, knowing he was much more sensual that he'd ever let on.

**13 Death**

"Winry, you're going to be the death of me!" he murmured one night, his body being thoroughly explored by her mouth and hands.

**14 Sex**

Their first time together, he'd been scared to touch her, but she soon taught him that his touch was all she wanted.

**15 Touch**

One hand was warm and strong as he held her close; the other was cold and gentle, as if he was scared he would hurt her if he touched her.

**16 Weakness**

He didn't quite realise how much she meant to him, not until King Bradley exposed how weak he was when her safety was threatened.

**17 Tears**

"Don't worry, Ed, they're happy tears!" she laughed as she hugged him tightly, him and Al home for good at last.

**18 Speed**

He wished this would all be over quickly so he could tell Winry how much he loved her.

**19 Wind**

Despite the chilly wind, she was quite warm and comfortable, wrapped in arms of metal and flesh.

**20 Freedom**

He loved what she offered him after the stiffness of the military, the freedom to say and think and do what he wanted.

**21 Life**

"We made this, something alchemists can't even do!" he whispered to her excitedly as she cradled the newborn baby in her arms.

**22 Jealousy**

Though she noticed the number of women who stared openly at Ed, the wave of jealousy subsided quickly when she realised Ed only had eyes for her.

**23 Hands**

She loved holding his hands, one warm and totally his, the other cold metal but made by her with love.

**24 Taste**

He loved her apple pie, the sweetness of the dish tasting so much better knowing she made it for him.

**25 Devotion**

It didn't matter to him that people said he should be devoted to the military, because he knew in his heart that he was devoted to only two people in the world, Al and Winry, and that was all that mattered.

**26 Forever**

He wasn't going to argue when, curled up in bed and using his chest as a pillow, she whispered, "Let's stay here forever."

**27 Blood**

Anyone else's she could deal with, but seeing Ed's blood brought back too many bad memories.

**28 Sickness**

He was determined to return the favour she had provided him unquestioningly, unwavering in his resolve to stay by her side until she was better.

**29 Melody**

He leant against the doorframe, smiling gently at the sight of his wife cradling their baby, softly humming a lullaby.

**30 Star**

She was sure he didn't believe in wishing upon stars anymore, but she kept at it, every night hoping that her wish that they'd come home for good would come true.

**31 Home**

She knew that, despite all his protestations, he considered her house home as well.

**32 Confusion**

Ed, in one his rare blonde moments, didn't quite understand why Winry went up to bed early until he went up and found her, lying seductively on his bed.

**33 Fear**

She was always scared that, one day, Al would come up the drive to Rockbell Automail alone.

**34 Lightning/Thunder**

She was no longer scared of lightning or thunder, but pretending to be provided an excuse to lie in his arms.

**35 Bonds**

While she was glad that the bond of childhood friends was enough to keep him and Al coming back, she hoped that, one day, a stronger bond than that would keep them together.

**36 Market**

She loved taking Ed to the markets, if only for the reason she could show off how the little boy who couldn't keep his thoughts to himself had turned into a handsome and accomplished young man.

**37 Technology**

He appreciated her reading all those magazines, even if he didn't appreciate her _telling_ him about the new technology that would make him arm and leg ten times better than they already were.

**38 Gift**

She smiled at the gift he gave her for her birthday, a brand new wrench, and wondered whether he chose the lighter model just in case she decided he was in need for some discipline.

**39 Smile**

To her, his honest smile was better than anything the Risembool boys could offer her.

**40 Innocence**

He remembered lots of things about his childhood, including Al, Winry, and his innocent belief that, no matter what, they'd stick together.

**41 Completion**

She made his arm and leg with love only she could offer him, knowing that she was the only one who could make him feel complete, inside and out.

**42 Clouds**

He loved coming home, relaxing with Winry in the green fields of Risembool, watching the clouds go by.

**43 Sky**

Ed looked up, the sky reminding heavily of the blue eyes he hadn't seen in months.

**44 Heaven**

As she lay on Ed's chest, listening to his heart beat, she realised this was as close to heaven as she could ever want.

**45 Hell**

When she smiled at him, he instantly knew he'd go to hell and back to make sure she was safe, to make sure she could keep smiling.

**46 Sun**

Watching him stand in front of his mother's grave, she realised that he was as bright as the sun to her, golden hair blowing gently in the wind and golden eyes shining brightly with carefully concealed tears.

**47 Moon**

She thought back to the first time she had ever seen a part of Ed's body she wasn't supposed to and realised it wasn't very romantic – he and Al had mooned her on the way home.

**48 Waves**

She loved riding the waves of pleasure and enjoyed it thoroughly when Ed joined her.

**49 Hair**

He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair, sometimes soft and gentle, lulling him to sleep; other times, urgently pulling him closer to her in ecstasy.

**50 Supernova**

He knew that when she cried out his name like that, she always experienced a supernova of pleasure and always took secret pride in the fact that he was the only one who could make her feel that way.

**A/N:** Hopefully I'll finish the next one soon but, as exams are coming up and I'm supposed to be studying, I can only allow so much procrastination time, hehe. I'll try and get Beta up sometime later this week. Thanks for reading, and reviews/constructive criticism are always, always appreciated.


	2. come back home

**|01| Walking**

She loved watching him walk up to her house and hated watching him leave, but she always took a certain amount of pride that, without her, he may not have been able to walk at all.

**|02| Waltz**

She made a mental note to herself to make his leg lighter so that, maybe next time, it wouldn't hurt so much when he trod on her feet.

**|03| Wishes**

As she blew the candles out and made a wish, her heart ached knowing that her wish probably wasn't going to come true – he wasn't going to walk through that door anytime soon.

**|04| Wonder**

Winry smiled at Ed's look of wonder as their newborn baby grasped his finger with her tiny hand.

**|05| Worry**

As she watched them both leave, she realised that she didn't hate the fact that they had to leave the most, she hated the fact that all she could do was worry about them.

**|06| Whimsy**

Ed knew that, when he got a little crazy and whimsical, _she_ knew that he was more upset and confused than he let on.

**|07| Waste/Wasteland**

"Fullmetal, I think that young mechanic is wasted on you — such a pretty girl…" Ed had to restrain himself from punching the Colonel; after all, it was against the rules to assault a superior officer.

**|08| Whiskey and Rum**

Ed glared at the glass in his hand, wondering if the bitter taste of alcohol would wash away the image of her lying in the hospital bed.

**|09| War**

Winry hated war more than she could ever vocalise, for taking away her parents and maybe one day, for taking Ed away too.

**|10| Weddings**

Even though she had turned both Elric brothers down, she secretly admitted to herself that maybe, just _maybe_, she had pictured herself marrying Ed more than once.

**|11| Birthday**

"Oi, happy birthday for before, okay?" he muttered harshly, purposefully avoiding her eyes, blush darkening his cheeks as he handed her a brand new toolbox.

**|12| Blessing**

"Hey, Winry, I gave nii-san my blessing already, so he'd better ask you out soon!" Al laughed quietly when he saw Winry and Ed blush furiously at the statement.

**|13| Bias**

When she heard some of the military women debate who was better out of Roy and Ed, she gave her own honest opinion, knowing full well that she was as biased as a woman could be.

**|14| Burning**

Ed wondered absently which was hotter, Mustang's flames or the blush on his face as Winry quickly pecked him on the cheek.

**|15| Breathing**

As he lay besides her, Winry took in everything, the way the moonlight shone on his face, the softness of his golden strands, of the evenness of his breathing, eventually lulling her to sleep with its gentle rhythm.

**|16| Breaking**

"I can't do this anymore, just stand here and watch you leave and come back all torn up!" he realised then and there that she had reached breaking point as she sobbed into his chest.

**|17| Belief**

"Of course I believe he'll come back, he always does." she whispered to her grandmother as the brothers walked away.

**|18| Balloon**

She had to giggle appreciatively as Ed made a balloon animal to entertain Elysia, but she screamed, first in shock then in anger, when it popped and Elysia began to cry.

**|19| Balcony**

When she had time to spare, she liked to sit on the balcony, looking out for a suit of armour followed by a little blonde bean, even though, one day, she'd like to see two grown blonde men walking up the path.

**|20| Bane**

Even though he was the bane of his existence, Ed had to silently thank Mustang for giving him a day off to go visit Winry.

**|21| Quiet**

Though she wouldn't admit it, she loved hearing Ed snore through the quiet of the night, simply because it proved he was alive and he was well and he was _there_.

**|22| Quirks**

Even though he was away more often than not, she never forgot anything about him: his smile, his laugh, and his odd habit of sleeping with his stomach bared.

**|23| Question**

Winry felt her breath catch in her throat when Ed asked if he could ask her a question, then let out a sigh of frustration when he asked, "Do you think I could beat Colonel Bastard with this new arm?"

**|24| Quarrel**

"Winry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…" he muttered through the door, and his heart stopped when he heard muffled sobs from the girl inside.

**|25| Quitting**

Ed knew he could never give up on the quest to return them to their original bodies—he owed it to Al to give him the life he deserved, and he owed it to Winry to be the man she deserved.

**|26| Jump**

"Geez, Ed, you're only taller than me if you jump!" Winry teased as she ran away from Ed and his exaggerated cries, "Who are you calling a tiny shrimp who's so small he gets stuck between your teeth without chewing?"

**|27| Jester**

Sometimes he really hated the way the Colonel would tease him about his relationship with Winry because, to him at least, it would never be anything to joke about.

**|28| Jousting**

As much as she hated it, he loved transmuting his arm into the blade; he figured it was because he loved feeling like he was jousting as in days gone by, fighting to protect her.

**|29| Jewel**

Winry always seemed more interested in tools than in shiny stones and jewellery, but when she glanced longingly in the jewellery store window, Ed took the hint.

**|30| Just**

"I like you Ed, even though you're short and loud and arrogant, I like you… I _love_ you just the way you are."

**|31| Smirk**

When the Colonel would make the occasional jibe about his 'inexperience', Ed would smirk to himself, _'If only Colonel Bastard knew!'_

**|32| Sorrow**

Winry can't help feeling sorrowful every time they left, wondering if she'll ever see them again.

**|33| Stupidity**

"I've been really stupid you know, Winry, for not realising I loved you a long time ago."

**|34| Serenade**

As Winry awoke to the dulcet tones of her husband's voice, softly singing her awake with her favourite song, she realised that nothing could've been sweeter, especially for a man who hated singing.

**|35| Sarcasm**

She knew Ed was sarcastic more often than not, but she was pleased to note that, whenever he told her that he loved her, there was no sarcasm in his voice.

**|36| Sordid**

Ed knew to be wary when Roy sidled up to him but was shocked nonetheless when he whispered, "So, Fullmetal, what's this I hear about a sordid night with your mechanic?"

**|37| Soliloquy**

"Winry… I—I _love_ you!" he practiced the speech to himself so many times but, whenever he saw her, he found he was lost for words.

**|38| Sojourn**

Even though her stay in Central was short, she loved the chance to spend more time with him and Al.

**|39| Share**

They had shared her equally as their closest friend since they were young, but Al was completely fine with Ed dominating her attention as they grew up.

**|40| Solitary**

Winry walked up the path but, when she noticed the solitary figure in front of the gravestone, she silently turned and walked back.

**|41| Nowhere**

As restless as he felt sometimes to leave, to get out and _move_, he was always content to go nowhere just to stay with her.

**|42| Neutral**

As an alchemist, Ed liked to think of himself as logical and reasonable, but there was no way he could stay neutral when she was involved.

**|43| Nuance**

Al knew how they felt about each other long before they did: it was always the little things, the subtle nuances in their behaviour, their looks and words that gave away their less-than-platonic feelings.

**|44| Near**

Even though he was in the next room, he felt so far away; she knew he would remain distant until he achieved his goal.

**|45| Natural**

Although they had both stressed over it, the first time they kissed, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

**|46| Horizon**

There were some days when she would just watch the horizon for their figures, lamp always ready to light them home.

**|47| Valiant**

He didn't enjoy getting beaten up, having his body battered an bruised, but he never has to remind himself that he has to fight valiantly for the chance of a happy future with her and Al.

**|48| Virtuous**

Roy chuckled to himself when Ed sometimes missed his double entendres; obviously he and his mechanic were still virtuous.

**|49| Victory**

He knows there's no way he can lose—he has to fight for Amestris, for Al, _for her_.

**|50| Defeat**

He could feel the pain in his side, could feel himself slowly losing consciousness and all he could think was, _damn it, Al, Winry, I want to see you again!_


	3. until the storm blows over

**|01| Ring**

Sometimes she stays up at night waiting for the phone to ring, waiting for him to call to say they're coming home.

**|02| Hero**

He always liked to think of himself as the hero, the boy man who would always save her but, as he watches Scar carry her away, he doesn't feel heroic: he feels sick and weak and _useless_.

**|03| Memory**

They're all haunted by memories of that night; she remembers the rain, the sound of Al's voice, distorted and echoing in the armour, and Ed, his blood and tears and screams.

**|04| Box**

He believes if boxing was a recognised sport for females, she'd be a champion: she has a killer right hook.

**|05| Run**

He can feel her temper rise as she surveys her masterpiece, once again broken by his carelessness; he knows it's pointless to run: she can always throw the wrench and hit him, no matter how far away he is.

**|06| Hurricane**

She never complains about terrible weather when they're visiting: they always stay until the storm blows over.

**|07| Wings**

Winry loved it when Ed gave her piggybacks, loved the seeming sensation of flying, but could remember the sharp pain in her backside when he dropped her.

**|08| Cold**

Whenever she shivered, Ed casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the familiarity in the gesture always warmed her to her core, no matter how cold she had been.

**|09| Red**

Whenever she caught a flash of red, her heart would jump, hoping it was a glimpse of his infamous red jacket; she was always disappointed.

**|10| Drink**

When Winry accidentally took a sip from Ed's glass, Al had giggled, "You guys are practically kissing!"

**|11| Midnight**

Ed had made up his mind; come midnight, he would kiss her for the first time; he figured that was the best way to ring in the New Year.

**|12| Temptation**

Had she not caught sight of him that time in her room, he probably would've remained silent and watched her change her clothes: she just offered up far too much temptation.

**|13| View**

Winry never complained when Ed stripped down during automail maintenance; after all, it was a wonderful view.

**|14| Music**

Winry couldn't understand for the life of her why Ed, who picked up everything so quickly, could not move in time to music.

**|15| Silk**

Ed thought Winry looked exquisite in her silk gown… but he thought she looked even better out of it.

**|16| Cover**

Ed wondered how long he could hide his relationship with Winry with the cover of _'she's just my mechanic!_'

**|17| Promise**

It was an unspoken promise to her that, after he restored their bodies, he would come home to stay.

**|18| Dream**

Winry dreams of seeing Al in the flesh, of welcoming Ed home with a warm hug and a kiss — reality hasn't quite lived up to this yet.

**|19| Candle**

He was right to set up a romantic candlelit dinner for them — he'd never seen her look so beautiful.

**|20| Talent**

"You know, for all your talent when it comes to alchemy, you know _absolutely nothing_ about women," Roy teased as Ed nursed a bump caused by another wrench to the head.

**|21| Silence**

When he and Al sit in silence on their many train rides across Amestris, he likes to think of her.

**|22| Journey**

Ed had told her about what happened on the other side, evidently skimping on some details; Winry was just so scared that they would both end up there and never come back.

**|23| Fire**

Winry felt Ed could give the Flame Alchemist a run for his money; her body certainly felt on fire whenever he touched her.

**|24| Strength**

She knows that, no matter how strong he is, he can't carry the entire burden himself; she wants him to share the load.

**|25| Mask**

When Kimbley brings Winry to the North, he wonders how convincing his façade is; he doesn't believe he'd persuade anyone that he doesn't care about her.

**|26| Ice**

"Guess that was one wrench too many…" she murmurs, pressing an ice pack to his skull.

**|27| Fall**

They had never planned to fall for one another but now that it had happened, they couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

**|28| Forgotten**

One of Winry's greatest fears was the brothers would forget all about her and their home in Resembool; she didn't realise that it was the last thing they would ever want to do.

**|29| Dance**

"Don't make me order you, Fullmetal," Roy whispered and Ed grumbled to himself before offering Winry his hand, "Wanna dance?"

**|30| Body**

Despite his automail limbs, despite his scars and bruises, Winry thought he was absolutely perfect.

**|31| Sacred**

She valued all the gifts they gave her and made for her as reminder of all the good times they had had.

**|32| Farewells**

Saying goodbye was always hard, especially when she didn't know when she would see him next.

**|33| World**

When Al carried a bleeding and broken Ed into their house that night, she knew the world as she knew it had been shattered.

**|34| Formal**

Ed felt stupid in the formal military dress uniform, no matter how handsome Winry said he looked.

**|35| Fever**

When Ed became feverish after automail maintenance, Winry hated that the only comfort she could provide him was a cold towel on the forehead.

**|36| Laugh**

Winry loved his ability to keep smiling and laughing, despite all the tragedy in his life.

**|37| Lies**

Even though he hated it, he often found the need to lie to protect her from all the terrible things they were exposed to.

**|38| Forever**

"She's not going to wait forever, nii-san, you should really tell her how you feel."

**|39| Overwhelmed**

"Doesn't Winry look pretty, nii-san?" Al nudged him in the ribs but Ed was shocked speechless.

**|40| Whisper**

As he lay next to her one night, her body curled up against his, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you."

**|41| Wait**

He didn't need to ask her to wait for him; she always would.

**|42| Talk**

"Now, Winry, I think it's time we had The Talk about—" Pinako started before Winry clapped her hands over her ears, "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

**|43| Search**

He couldn't wait for this all to be over, for his brother to have his body back and for the chance to finally be with her.

**|44| Hope**

She didn't need to hope that he'd find a way to restore their bodies: she knew he would.

**|45| Eclipse**

He knew the eclipse, the Promised Day, was almost upon them; he realised it was almost over and he would be able to be with her soon.

**|46| Gravity**

"I'm sure you appreciate the gravity of your situation, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed looked over Kimbley's shoulder to see Winry's face before clenching his fists in frustration.

**|47| Highway**

"I believe the saying is, _'it's her way or the highway'_, nii-san." Al offered while Ed nursed another bump to the head.

**|48| Unknown**

He didn't realise how much he loved her until Kimbley dragged her into their mess.

**|49| Lock**

He was happy to hear the lock click before she crawled into bed and whispered in his ear, "Hey, you."

**|50| Breathe**

"Winry, I can't breathe!" Ed gasped when Winry gave him a tight hug around his midsection.


End file.
